


Lightening Sauce

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Inspired by Ratatouille (2007), M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Castiel spends his days watching human’s grow/raise, cook, and eat what he can only see as sensory art. The smell, the taste, the texture, the presentation, even down to the sound of fresh bread crackling or the sizzling of food on the grill in the background. It all matters in the making of a masterpiece.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 1





	Lightening Sauce

##  **This plot idea contains: Nothing, just really freaking gay.**

**Angst Level: 1/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel** **

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

Loosely Based on Ratatouille

  * Castiel spends his days watching human’s grow/raise, cook, and eat what he can only see as sensory art. The smell, the taste, the texture, the presentation, even down to the sound of fresh bread crackling or the sizzling of food on the grill in the background. It all matters in the making of a masterpiece.
  * Angels don’t eat and think eating is for lower beings
  * Castiel is so content to spend his days watching this that he forgets his duties. He is asked to leave until he remembers his place in this world.
  * Castiel takes a tour of all the finest restaurants finally stopping when he gets to [Place name here] instantly intrigued by the man he sees accidentally knocking over a tub of cream into a broth (French onion, soup of the day), Castiel freaks, grabbing stuff from any and everywhere throwing it into the pot to help try and fix the mans mistake, well it might have been his, some times when he gets lost looking at something the tips of his wings become solid (he really needed to work on that). What he doesn’t think about is that he is invisible to all those around him, but there Dean was staring into his eyes.
  * Castiel quickly shushes the man to make sure he doesn’t get loud and gently brings a spoon up to dean’s mouth to taste what he did.
  * The head chef (Crowley) comes rushing by freaking out at the sight of Dean touching his cooking when he looks down at the pot that should be a French onion soup he sees its now a mushroom stew.
  * Crowley takes Dean to the alleyway with the door open yelling and screaming at him, tell him both he and his brother are fired. 
  * Sam went to a high-class culinary school and get hired as a chef in one of the finest restaurant in the US [Place name here]
  * Sam gets Dean a job as a garbage boy putting his neck out on the line for his brother so that he can get a job.
  * The soup gets taken out and Dean starts freaking out saying the soup is going out the door.
  * Like normal ratatouille scene follows.
  * Castiel sticks around to say he is sorry to Dean and Dean is freaking out about how he is going to make the soup again.
  * Castiel is surprised this human can see him, and he is interested beyond belief, so he promises to help him.
  * Castiel binds his wings down afraid it will get in the food.
  * Crowley plays the Head Chef, and when Dean comes back in the first day he says, “Hello boys (having walked in with his brother), welcome to hell. Now recreate the soup.”
  * Castiel stands behind Dean and guides his hands.
  * At first, Dean keeps wiggling around because of how weird it feels to have someone invisible touching him. Everyone looks at him like he’s crazy.
  * He goes to the freezer and Castiel appears, way too into his space, and Dean starts freaking out at him and Dean tells him to calm himself and relax.
  * Crowley hears this and so does everyone in the kitchen. This is part of the basis for firing Dean in the end, that he is a mad man.
  * Dean and Castiel go home and practice allowing Castiel to control Dean’s movements.
  * Sam is in charge of teaching Dean how the kitchen works (playing Mrs. Tattoo) Sam is a bit pissed because his brother has come in and outshined him. But Crowley has assigned them to each other so he can fire them both if Dean messes up.
  * Sam teaches Dean about chopping food faster, keeping his station clean (comparing it to the impala) and making sure his sleeves don’t get messy.
  * Crowley doesn’t really care about the quality of his food used to make the dishes; he just cares about turning a profit.
  * Crowley is always catching Dean talking to himself, asking him he has lost his marbles.
  * Crowley hates that Dean is using a bunch of the more expensive ingredients.
  * Crowley and Dick Roman are trying to take over with addictive low-quality food in the frozen food market. Dick Roman both plays the role of best friend and business partner.
  * Crowley invites Dean to have a drink with him, getting him plastered trying to find out if dean is crazy. Dean stays and cleans up and falls asleep in the kitchen.
  * Michael brings Castiel back to heaven hoping he would have already learned his lesson. Castiel tells him that he doesn’t think the humans are so bad. Michael takes him to a starving village to show him that humans are. Some gorge themselves of food while others are starving. Michael says, “You can’t change their nature, it’s just the way they are and being down here is selfish.”
  * Castiel replies, “Change is in their nature, and we can influence them it starts when we decide.”
  * Sam comes in in the morning trying to ask Dean about the talk, Dean is still asleep and Castiel is controlling his body to keep it upright.
  * Dean doesn’t answer Sam’s beginning questions about how it was and Sam gets really mad, and Dean wakes up at this, confused but wanting only for his brother to be happy.
  * Sam says, “So you get me to show you a few tricks around the kitchen and now you’re too good to talk to me? I thought we were brothers…. always you and me against the world. I helped you because I wanted you to succeed. I know how great you are but…”
  * Dean tells him to wait… and looks over his shoulder at Castiel, begging him with his eyes to reveal himself.
  * Castiel does.
  * They explain the whole thing to Sam.
  * Sam believes Dean and Castiel when they let him in on the secret.
  * Anton Ego is played by Death (He is the Death of any restaurant he dislikes).
  * Crowley is the one to personally make Death's dish when he comes to review the restaurant. When Death sends it back, Sam sneakily sends out the dinner Dean made for him, a perfect burger.
  * Death condemned [Place name here] to be a tourist trap instead of a real restaurant because of the food quality.
  * They leave Crowley’s restaurant because of the subpar food quality. Death funds the new business.
  * At the end they open up a restaurant for humans and angels alike called FREE WILL.
  * Castiel insists on having the freshest ingredients, going all over the world each day to pick them all up. Healing any farmers or such who need it.
  * But they specialize I comfort food, hamburgers, sandwiches, soups etc.



Other Ideas:

  * Castiel flies out during lighting storms to cook certain foods (the perfect hamburger). Like the mushroom in Ratatouille.
  * Castiel has to be aware of how people from different countries have different taste buds.
  * Castiel comes to stay at Deans, cooking his breakfast and quickly cleaning up the backyard so he can make his own garden.
  * Dean gets Castiel to make the soup again, turning it into a stew by throwing beef in it and then serving it over rice after a day of cooking. Castiel loves how simple and delicious Dean can make food.
  * Dean and Castiel craft the perfect burger in their free time. Starting when Castiel falls in love with deans cooking. Never really having bothered eating simple human food.
  * Sam’s inspiration for becoming a cook was how Dean always took care of him as a child and cooked for them. He just wanted to be able to do it in return.



Story:

It was exhilarating to watch the simplest grain grow from the earth, struggling to push through the dirt and then to branch out and grow, just to be plucked from the ground. Taken off to be processed into something else. Everything else. Pasta, bread, seasoning, and everything else down to the coating on medicine. But then to watch humans elevate that processed grain into the masterpiece that was food. Ingredients combining to make mouth-watering food, and also combining to make inedible garbage…the line at times being incredibly thin between the two. Just a tad too much of one thing or the another turning a possible masterpiece to little more than a child’s wall coloring. 

Castiel could watch this process all day, all year, for all of eternity. The combinations were endless, ever-changing but the principle tastes always staying the same. Savory, sweet, salty, sour, spicy. The most exciting thing Castiel every experienced was the beginning of the world’s communities co-mingling. To see how the new fusion cuisines began to pop up. Watching people experience exotic food from far away lands for the first time, the wonderful surprise or extreme disdain of the unknown locking onto their face. 

The sensory art that was cooking completely depended on a delicate balance. Every part of it was important, the smell, the taste, the texture, the presentation, even down to the background noises…crackling bread, sizzling food, the crunch of fresh vegetables. All were parts of a grand design 

Though none of his brethren saw it that way. Angels don’t eat; don’t engage in the tangible excitement that came with experimenting with new and electrifying culinary combinations. Simplicity and complexity both having the ability to bring deliciousness, different but still the same. To angels eating was for lower beings, weak bodies having to constantly keep themselves from dying from starvation. 

Castiel yearned for nothing more than to taste what humans tasted, and more often than not took it for granted. 

He would be the first to admit he should probably stop his constant cooking and eating lust. Get back to his post, his duty. But he couldn’t seem to force himself from the personal heavens of chefs past. Quietly watching and learning from everywhere he could while ignoring his responsibility as an angel of the Lord. Castiel found it cruel of God to leave angels with the inability to experience human elements. Whenever he had visited earth in one of his many trips down, Castiel had always tried to consume human nourishment but it turned to ash in his vessel’s mouth. And not even the ashes of savory woods rubbed into meat to add a new level of smokiness. It was just grace numbing dry ash. 

God is gone now though, Michael was in charge and he began trying to rein things in, run everything like a battleship. Order. He had recently decided to pick up the slack, starting with Castiel. 

“Castiel,” Michael presence loomed over him, making his wings quiver slightly at the raw power. 

He continued to watch the older lady in front of her stove, “Michael.”

“I want you gone, Castiel.”

Castiel didn’t even bother looking towards the archangel always knowing this would one day come to pass. Castiel was always one to beat to his own drum. He found it hard to follow out most of heavens orders. He never wanted to smite but still, he smote. He wasn’t the obedient, never faltering, solider Michael needed, wanted. “Yes, Michael,” and Castiel was gone. 

Down to earth, he went once more, letting himself free fall, always trusting his wings to catch him, to claim his vessel. Not even his true vessel. No, he couldn’t bring himself to ask for the use of the body of a young girl. She had so much left to live for. And free will was such a beautiful thing. No, he took the man, which was always the gender he preferred (it made him feel somehow closer to his Father), divorced from his family. Having lost everything but still holding on to his faith. Yes, Jimmy Novak would do. 

Castiel decided to take this exile in stride by taking a tour of the finest restaurants the earth had to offer. Silently lurking in the background, invisible to all those around but still soaking in all there was to learn. This was different from what he had seen in heaven. This was new. New combinations, new technics.

It was miserable to sit and watch the food being made but never knowing the taste of it. Having to judge it by how the people consuming it reacted and unfortunately for him, sometimes humans were hard to read. 

* * *

“The head chef an asshole, so you’re better off just keeping it zipped.” Sam was pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail, and Dean would have fun of him for it if it weren’t for the fact that his little brother was about to land him a full-time job. Which was just plain awesome, asshole boss or not. 

Dean had the strongest urge to yank at the tie tightly knotted around his neck, it felt extremely restrictive but Sam had insisted. He pulled into one of the empty parking spaces around the back of the restaurant, stepped out of the vehicle and breathed in the fresh air, running his fingers down the hood of his baby as he parted with her. They went in through the back of the house, Sam guiding him into the head chef’s office. 

“Mr. Crowley, Dean Winchester is here for his interview,” Sam gave him a small reassuring pat on his back before backing out into the kitchen. 

Crowley was sitting with his back to Dean, looking through some papers at his desk before dinner service started. Dean stood stock-still; waiting for five minutes before Crowley finally addressed him. Dean had almost huffed and stormed out but he kept in his impatient tendencies. “Winchester?” It was rhetorical and came out more snarky then curious. “You’re here for the garbage boy position, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean was lucky his father had ingrained that response. Never before had he been glad for his rigorous marine upbringing but he was pretty sure it just saved him a shit ton of problems. 

“You start today, you mess up and you and your brother are both gone,” Crowley stood and handed him a uniform. “Go get changed.”

Dean wanted to argue that firing his brother for any of his mistakes would be completely unfair, but he was pretty sure any protests would get him the boot. So he bites into his tongue because Dean knew at times it could be traitorous. “Thank you, sir,” was all he said before turning and leaving to go to the staff restroom.

“So you got the job,” once again it was rhetorical but he knew Sam was just happy for him, wide smile and all. And once again Dean compared him to a puppy wagging his tail. 

“You were right, that guy’s a royal ass wipe. He said if I messed up you get fired too, what a fucking dick. Anyways, I start tonight, so I gotta go change.” Dean clutched the clothes to his chest.

Sam frowned a little, “I already knew about that. That was our deal for the interview. You can put your clothes in my locker, okay?” 

Dean wanted to start a fight with his brother for putting his dream on the line for him, but this wasn’t the place for it and was likely to get them both fired. Dean seemed to be walking on eggshells. “Okay,” he gave his little brother a shoulder squeeze (his way of reassuring him Dean wouldn’t fuck this one up) before making his way into the bathroom. Finally, he got to remove his damn tie (nearly tearing it off), and suit. Dean stared at his body in the mirror, flexing his arms clad only in his boxers and a white undershirt. He knew he was handsome and wasn’t afraid to be a bit narcissistic. Deciding not to dally anymore he pulled on what Dean could only call kitchen clothes and tried to tie the apron around his waist. It took him a while to get it knotted, not adept in tying things behind his own back. He rolled up his sleeves, gathered up his clothes and left to put them up. 

As soon as he was finished he was asked to take out the trash from food prep, which he did with no complaints. Then took post at the sink and started washing dishes as they got dirty through the night. That’s pretty much all Dean did for the first month, every once and a while having to clean up spills. But the work was easy and it paid well. He was even able to pay his bills on time, which was new. Dean could even finally afford more than one bathroom towel. 

* * *

Castiel had worked his way from Japan to the United States. Now making it to the last stop in the continental U.S.A, Purgatory. Castiel had heard many good things about the restaurant, but Castiel wasn’t so sure. Also having heard many times that ‘real chefs didn’t serve frozen food,’ that they strived for freshness, he found himself weary of a fine food restaurant that had a whole line of processed frozen foodstuff. But who was he to judge, Castiel was just an idle bystander watching but never participating. 

He flew into the kitchen, landing silently by the soup station. There was a man mopping the floor where something had just fallen, his body bent down as he reached the spots under the stove. Castiel watched him intently; the man’s soul was beautiful. Truly the most beautiful things he had ever seen. And then when he straightened back up, staring into Castiel’s eyes, not seeing him but somehow knowing there was someone else there. Overwhelming beauty, soul and physical appearance, his father really had favored his man to give him so much. Castiel couldn’t help himself, his wings flickering into the human plane, reaching out for the human. In doing this one of the wings knocked a tub of heavy whipping cream into the French onion soup that was currently stewing away (is that the correct term for it). 

The man freaked, starting cursing under his breath, hurrying to try and figure out what to do. Castiel had to help him. 

He quickly transported to the walk-in to grab some shiitake, Portobello and cremini mushrooms. And came back to the pot, where the man was still standing, to started to wash, peel then chop the mushrooms throwing them into the soup. Castiel throw in thyme, salt, white wine, and parsley. He stopped thinking and just started throwing in things, popping around the kitchen avoiding everyone else while the human man just standing there watching things being thrown into a pot, eyes wide. He stepped in and took a whiff of the smell wafting off the soup. 

Castiel grabbed a spoon stirring it before holding it out to the man to taste. “Did I fix it?” Castiel’s voice came out rough, this being the first time he had used it at all since last speaking with Michael. 

The man leaned in, grabbing the utensil and letting the spoon pass his lips, tongue poking out to meet it. A moan erupted from the man; shoulders going slack, and his head lolling to one side. Another man came rushing over, soul sour, grabbing the beautiful soul and started screaming at him. “How dare you? What do you think this is? We are a fine restaurant and we aren’t here to serve our customers your germs!” Which didn’t make much sense since the beautiful soul had the same amount of germs as any of the others in the kitchen. They were also, for the most part, unavoidable. 

The sour soul pulled the other out the back door of the kitchen, Castiel following closely behind. The door was propped open and the rest of the kitchen staff was trying to ignore what was going on, but there was one young man staring, absolutely shocked. 

“I’m sorry, sir-“ the beautiful was watching the shocked man rather than the angry one. There was only sorrow and remorse on his face. 

“I can’t believe you had the balls to touch my food.”

The beautiful soul’s face fell into a state of shock, then shifting to silent horror. His boss’s (as Castiel assumed he was) head snapped to follow the man. Soon matching his horror before rushing after the waiter now taking a platter of bowls out to the dining room. But by the time he got to the doors one of the patrons had already taken a bite. The boss was stunned when he realized the soup wasn’t the correct color. Rushing over to still bubbling pot he stood there a while, glaring down into the soup like it had murdered his dreams. The other man walked slowly back to the soup also staring at it, spoon still in hand. 

“Did you cook this, Winchester?”

“Yes,” Winchester answered, face grim. 

The waiter who had taken the bowls to the table came rushing in, grabbing the head chef by his shoulders, turning him around so that they were standing face to face. “Mrs. Mills is here,” he sounded breathless.

“What did you serve her?” The question was pushed out between clenched teeth.

“Soup of the day, Mr. Crowley.” Crowley slowly turned around to glare at Winchester. “She said she wishes to speak with the chef…” The waiter continued.

“I will deal with you later,” Crowley spun on his heels and marched out of the kitchen. Winchester looked back over to where Castiel was standing, desperately looking for help. 

Nothing was revealed on Crowley’s face as he walked back in, he just eerily walked over to the pot of soup, reaching in to taste it. The spoon dropped to the floor, clattering on the tile. Crowley went to a room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

“Dean, what did you do,” the young man from earlier was freaking out but Dean just continued to stand there. The other man grabbed him by his shoulder, shaking him. “Dean?”

“I made soup, Sammy,” his reply was quiet, still looking over to where Castiel was standing. Sam went to the soup to try it, smiling at the taste. 

“Dean…This is amazing.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I know...”

And for some unknown reason, this made Castiel smile his first ever smile. It was small, but still, it was a smile. Castiel watch Dean for the rest of the night. The man continued to do his job, keeping his head down the whole time. Dean would sometimes glance over to where Castiel was standing 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this story just drop me a message


End file.
